kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda "Cavalry" Romanov
Miranda Romanov is an inductee of CDI's experimental "Second Wind" testing, created in order to allow certain individuals to be enhanced in a field they are particularly adept at. Miranda's case was peculiar, as she was the only wounded patient to be interred in the program. She is the Recon/Demolitions specialist of Fireteam Onyx. Partnered with Adrastos, the Sniper of the Fireteam. Early Life Miranda Romanov Date of birth: Unknown. One of a handful of survivors of an embassy attack Orphaned early in her childhood, Miranda grew up in an IWC Care facility. She found comfort in tinkering and pyromania. Setting small controlled fires, and being mesmerized by the flames served to take her to a place where her troubled past couldnt haunt her. But as tensions among the IWC worsened, and riots become more common her distractions failed to keep her from reliving her violent past, and Miranda inevitably fled from the IWC controlled region. She eventually found a place among the "remnants," a diverse and nomadic tribe of scavengers. She stayed with them for years, crafting unique trinkets, gadgets, and tools from seemingly nothing along the way. Shortly after her 19th birthday the tribes leader announced that they would be merging with a much larger group in an attempt to start an insurgency against the IWC. At first hesitant, Miranda began having moral doubts, questioning her loyalty, and wondering what bloodshed will ensue, but finally repressed the doubts, and took up arms with the only people she knew. Family, however foreign, is not something you can easily turn your back on. For months she and other rebels waged a seemingly endless war against the ruling body. In an effort to break the morale of their opponent they launch terror attacks on civilian targets, forcing the IWC to break off portions of their defense force to run damage control, and in turn open them up for a final blow. When news came of the successful attacks a torrent of emotions overtook Miranda, as she is thrust right back into the nightmare she experienced nearly a decade ago, a past shes been desperately trying to repress. Angered that the one family she knew would be willing to betray the very morals they once followed, she begins to plot against them. Later that day an incendiary charge detonates in the room below the command area, and forces the already weakened structure to buckle under the force of the explosion. Amidst the chaos Miranda fell off the radar, and stayed that way for a solid two years. Having battled depression, and her recent betrayal she is left broken. Unwilling to form any ties to people she becomes a freelance tracker, working for anyone willing to pay. Months later during a low level contract she is ambushed, and apprehended by Dortmund, a security corporation tasked with patrolling fringe worlds, and capturing mercenaries. After being interrogated she was tossed aboard the Jade Serpent, a Dortmund prison ship. Her stay was to be short lived however, as a few months into her sentence riots began to break out aboard the ship, forcing the on board security teams to take a defensive stance at the bridge of the ship. Running out of options, and afraid the enemies shes made will take the opportunity to kill, she attempts to make a deal with the remaining security forces, but is met with animosity. Left with little options she begins to make her way back to her quarters in order to figure out a new plan. While she is brainstorming Miranda is bombarded by the sound of a nearby firefight, a small unit is ambushed, and one of the units gets separated from the main force. Taking advantage of the situation the prisoners begin beating the soldier while the others are forced to retreat. In a last ditch effort the guard pulls his sidearm, but is quickly disarmed, and the weapon is tossed to another rioter standing and watching. Fighting her instinct for survival, Miranda sneaks out of her cell and moves towards the group. Moments later she grabs the rioter holding the pistol, disarms him, and manages to quickly fire off a few rounds at the rioters killing two, but takes a shell to the abdomen before killing the remaining few. While the rioters are focused on her the guard overpowers the leader, subdues him, and uses him as a makeshift bullet shield to fight off the remaining rioters. Both wounded, the guard is unable to leave his would be protector, and carries her quickly to a small garrison towards the middle of the ship. She wakes hours later, patched up, and shackled to the medical bed. Confused she looks around, and spots the guard from earlier talking to doctors, and other security personnel. After a short period, the guard enters the room, and introduces himself as Cpl. Alexandrov. He explains that she is still not out of the woods, and that part of the shell she took ripped through her abdomen and is lodged in her spinal chord. He then explains that the ship control was restored, and their course is now headed towards a Dortmund field station, where she is to be prepped for surgery, and offered an opportunity at a pardon. Service alongside Dortmund Personality and Traits * Has a tendency to let her augmentations go to her head, often reveling in the her strength, and speed. Situations like these tend to end fairly poorly, as this euphoric state would leave her in undesirable situations. * Very easy going, and humorous when on downtime, but very efficient, and authoritative when in combat. Known Augmentations * Sub-Dermal Fascia Plating - An enhanced skeletal, and muscle structure allows for greater strength, and reaction time even without a suit, but also runs the risk of causing multiple hairline fractures throughout her body. * Iron Lung - The Iron Lung is a hazmat augmentation normally used by CDI bio engineers that often handle gas and biological weapons. The Iron Lung's seven layered system will filter out almost any trace of poison, and lets the user breathe easy in almost any circumstance. * A-X15 Firewall - Neural link that integrates with her helmet that allows full use of communications, and protects her from interference from enemy jammers. * HK Neural Network Link - This military-grade controller chip allows Miranda to take control of low level AI. However the strain of controlling an AI, and managing her own bodily functions only lets her maintain the connection for a few seconds, giving her only enough time to issue maybe one or two orders. Continuous use would ultimately lead to death. Gallery Miranda.jpg Vale3PNG.png Category:Fan Made Characters